Ko In Ya No Gotoshi
by Becca2793
Summary: Time Flies Like an Arrow. A series of thousand word drabbles. WolframXYuuri
1. Leo

**Title: **Leo

**Part: **One

**Fandom: **Kyo Kara Maoh!

**Pairing: **Yuuri Shibuya/Wolfram Von Bielefeld

**Word Count: **1,000

**Summary: **Fifteen years later...

**Explanation: **I shall be doing a series of thousand word drabbles instead of two-shots, or anything like that. I feel like I'll be able to give y'all more that way, and you guys are so awesome. The only issue I have with thousand word drabbles is that they kind of have to start in the middle of things, so it's easy to get confused. Sorry if it's confusing haha.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh! or any of its affiliates.**

* * *

"Yuuri?" Wolfram lies supine in the grass, fingers intertwined in his husband's.

"What is it?" Yuuri asks, turning his head ever so slightly. He looks at the blonde, eyes wide and dark. He looks the same as the day they met, but he is obviously so much older. There is an intelligence in those green eyes that has formed over the many years they'd known each other.

"I want another kid." Wolfram says candidly. His blonde hair is the longest it's ever been, to his shoulder blades, and it shines brightly in the sun.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yuuri returns, obsidian eyes even larger than they were a moment before.

Wolfram turns his eyes to the heavens. "Greta's all grown up now. And I've always wanted a baby." He rolls onto his side and props his head up with the hand not occupying Yuuri's.

"Why?" He asks, because he genuinely has no idea _why _Wolfram would want a baby. A baby's a lot of work. His nephew was trouble until he was three – well, no, he's still trouble, even at five.

"I don't know." Wolfram shrugs a little. Yuuri searches his bottom-of-the-lake-green eyes from some deeper meaning, but finds none.

The Maoh mulls over the thought for a bit. "I suppose." He starts slowly. "Greta's been back in Zuratia a lot lately – I've been getting lonely without my daughter here." He doesn't pull his eyes from Wolfram's, but instead reaches forward and kisses him. "Let's talk to Gwendal about it."

* * *

"You want to adopt?" Gwendal's aged the most dramatically in the fifteen years since he'd first arrived in Shin Makoku. And yet, Yuuri still identifies the almost 140 year old Mazoku the same as he always had – dark grey hair, wrinkles. Wolfram runs a hand underneath his hair and nods.

"Yes, brother – Greta has been an adult for many years now."

"And so you want _another _child?" Gwendal looks at Yuuri, disdain evident in his eyes. They say something like, 'You could barely raise your teenager – what makes you think you'd be able to raise an infant?' And yes, Greta did get more difficult as the years wore on, what with boys and everything, but they had never stopped loving her.

But Wolfram is determined, and Yuuri is inclined to satisfy his husband's want for a child. He stands firm and says, "Yes, and we would like your help."

"How would I be of any help?" Gwendal raises an eyebrow and taps his finger on the desk with a familiar impatience.

Wolfram and Yuuri look at each other. "We can't do it alone…" Yuuri looks over Gwendal's head, out of the bay window, and glances at a Kohi as it flies.

"Why not? You are the Maoh and Prince Consort, are you not?" Gwendal does not even grace them by looking at them any longer, he signs documents instead.

"Well, yes," Yuuri wavers slightly, but regains his confidence with Wolfram's hard stare. "But we _want _you help. We are asking you, Gwendal."

Sighing harshly, a sigh to rival Wolfram's, the grey-haired Mazoku stands and says, "Very well. I will see what I can do."

Yuuri and Wolfram smile brightly, and they each notice that Gwendal cannot help but hide his smirk, either. A new baby would be perfect for the ever-so-boring life of the castle.

* * *

It is unlike any other thing they'd ever felt. Staring down into the orange-topaz eyes, their hearts fill with unimaginable love. Yuuri's hand finds Wolfram's, and with the other, he pushes a wisp of red hair from the infant's face. He can't be more than five months, and he is such a beauty that it seems like he would beat out Gunter in a contest. It's love at first sight, and neither of them have an issue with taking him back to the castle immediately. The mother, a red-haired beauty as well, smiles at them and bows.

"I am grateful," she whispers. "My hope for this baby is not unwarranted." They both wholeheartedly agree.

He already has a name, and that saves them the trouble.

Leo.

* * *

It is not easy, but nothing ever is. Their best days are filled with frustration and fatigue, their worst days they cast from their mind. But there is love there. Such a love that neither of them have ever felt. It is similar to the love they feel for Greta, but on a seemingly different level.

It is not to say that they love Greta any less than Leo – it is simply different.

The Zuratian princess returns not long after Leo arrives at the castle. She is almost twenty-seven now, and her lover, the same one she'd had since she was fourteen, follows her with gracious eyes.

She looks at Leo as if he is a precious gift, and picks him up in her arms. Yuuri does all he can not to cry. Instead, he grips Wolfram's hand in his and bites his bottom lip. Wolfram's eyes look wet, but the Prince Consort does not let a single tear fall. He watches his children with emerald green, loving eyes.

* * *

After Greta is married, five years later, Leo first asks about his mother. Wolfram and Yuuri look at each other, and then decide to bring her to the castle. She arrives in a flourish, and she cries desperately when she sees him. Still, she looks at the Maoh and Prince Consort and says, "I could not be more grateful." For what she is so grateful, they aren't sure, but they smile at her.

When she leaves, Leo acts as if she had never arrived in the first place.

* * *

So many years later, they sit in the field where they first decided to raise another child. The sky is the brightest of blues, the grass, the most luscious of greens. Their daughter-in-law, Leo's wife, holds her first child. She smiles at them, and Yuuri finds himself holding Wolfram's hand yet again. His life feels complete.

* * *

R&R, thanks so much!

BTW, LOL TEH CHEEZINESS.

I have no idea what possessed me to write this...


	2. Graduation

**Title: **Graduation

**Fandom: **Kyo Kara Maoh!

**Pairing: **Wolfram von Bielefeld/ Yuuri Shibuya

**Rating: **PG

**Word Count: **1,000

**Summary: **Who better to attend Yuuri's high school graduation ceremony as a part of his family than Wolfram von Bielefeld? They are, after all, affianced.

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

"What's this?" Wolfram asks, picking up a small, white piece of cardstock. He can't read the Earthen language on it, but the tiny symbols running straight down like a waterfall are familiar. Then he recognizes Yuuri's name. "It's for Yuuri?"

"Yes, Wolf-chan!" Miko smiles, clapping her hands together. "Yuu-chan is graduating from High School! Isn't that exciting?"

Wolfram racks his brain for an answer. Is it exciting? When his brother graduated from the Military Academy it hadn't seemed so important. He decides to instead nod mutely. Miko's his favorite, and he wouldn't want to upset her.

"That's an announcement," she continues, pulling the card from his fingers. "Yuu-chan sends them out to all his friends and family to let them know, and then they send him money!" She pauses and giggles at the mildly intrigued look on his face. "Do you want to go to the graduation, Wolf-chan?"

He doesn't need to think about the answer. "Yuuri is my fiancé; I will attend whichever ceremonies he is a part of."

"Excellent!" She smiles. "I'll go buy another seat!"

Singing lightly to herself, she skips away towards the stairs.

* * *

He sits in the car, staring out the window.

Graduation.

He'd practiced for it, but this was it. The end of his high school career. The beginning of the rest of his life. Next to him, Wolfram crosses his legs and sighs. He looks more handsome than ever, really, in his black tie attire, and Yuuri is frightened that he might end up earning an admirer or two.

The reason he gives himself is that it'd just be a hassle, having to bring Wolfram back to Shin Makoku and everything. He knows it's a lie.

He really _is _rather happy, on the other hand, that the blonde Mazoku is accompanying him. With Wolfram at his side, he could never be nervous.

* * *

Yuuri and Wolfram have to separate as soon as they arrive at the school's gymnasium. Yuuri walks into a building to the left, black graduation gown regal and fitting, and Wolfram follows Shouma into the gym.

It's packed full of people, of eyes that ride in his wake.

Miko and Shouri are sitting at the far right of the gym, and Wolfram and Shouma make their way towards them. The blonde Mazoku is careful not to trip and fall over the blue tarp that lies on the floor – there to keep the chairs from scuffing the new hardwood floors – and when he sits down in the chair next to Miko, he notices the tears in her eyes. Confused, he asks, "Momma, why are you crying?"

"Well," She smiles – strange that humans should smile while they cry in such a way – and answers. "Because my little Yuu-chan is graduating from high school. He's not…my…little Yuu-chan anymore." Her cries become slightly more intense, and Wolfram recoils. Inhaling, he sets a hand on her back. Shouri doesn't say anything, but Wolfram can see that he's not his happiest, either.

And then, on the way, _Yuuri _had looked a little depressed. He had never been warned that this would be a sombre celebration.

* * *

When Yuuri walks out, he immediately finds his family and Wolfram in the crowd. It isn't hard. Wolfram sticks out. His mother, contrary to usual, doesn't. Most of the mothers in the crowd are crying. Wolfram just looks like he feels awkward. He keeps shifting his weight.

While paying closer attention to the blonde Mazoku than to his own feet, he almost loses his balance on the dark blue tarp. His graduation gown feels a little long, too, and his tassel keeps falling in his eyes. But Wolfram's there and knowing this helps him.

He walks in line, and urges himself to keep his eyes straight in front of him rather than on the ground or Wolfram or his mother. He sits down and prepares himself. As they call out names, as his mother says, he screams out '_hai!' _as loud as he can.

* * *

After the ceremony, a long and seemingly pointless one where they had to sing loudly and horribly, Wolfram files out with Miko, Shouma, and Shouri. They meet Yuuri outside the gym, and Miko immediately launches herself on Yuuri. Shouri grabs the diploma from his hands and looks it over before smiling and handing it to Shouma. Wolfram isn't exactly sure of what to do, whether he should embrace Yuuri or praise him, so he simply waits for his fiancé to turn to him.

Yuuri wraps one arm around Wolfram and says, "I appreciate your coming, Wolf."

"Why wouldn't I, Wimp?" Wolfram asks. He wraps his arm around Yuuri's waist. "It was stupid and pointless, but you were being honored."

"I wouldn't exactly say _honored. _My name was called and I got a diploma and everything, but it wasn't anything special." Yuuri shrugs and removes his arm; Wolfram reluctantly does the same.

Behind them, Miko says, "It was a beautiful ceremony! I can't believe my Yuu-chan is a high school graduate already!" They all climb into the car, and Miko continues on. Yuuri and Wolfram squeeze in next to each other and smile.

* * *

After lunch at a fancy restaurant, they return home. In the confines of his own room, Yuuri slips off his gown and throws on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. Wolfram watches and asks, "When are we going back to Shin Makoku? It's probably been almost two months now."

"That is a long time, isn't it?"

"It is."

"I was just thinking that we could stay here a little while longer." Yuuri shrugs and sits down on the bed. "And then we'll go back."

Sighing, Wolfram falls back and leans against the wall. "Ok, Yuuri."

"...I really am grateful that you came, Wolfram. I could only do it because you were there."

"Do what? You didn't exactly do anything." Wolfram's eyes lock onto Yuri's.

"I was nervous. Just accept my thank you." Yuuri laughs.

"Alright, Wimp. You're welcome."

* * *

Alright, here's my second one, guys. R&R


End file.
